Blam!
by MelAnderson
Summary: Blaine is very upset about Kurt living in New York now and the fact that Kurt isn't returning any of his calls is not really helping. And being the good friend he is, Sam notices how down Blaine is and suggests that he should come over to his house to get some distraction. Pizza, video games and movies - that should work, right?


I just couldn't help myself, I _had_ to write a story about my new _Superbros_, so here we go and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**BLAM!**_

The Superbros Nightbird and the Blonde Chameleon, Wolverine and Cyclops, School-Presidents and last but not least best friends: Blaine Devon Anderson and Samuel Evans. They spent their senior year at McKinley nearly always side by side, with Kurt being in New York and Sam being single.

As a matter of fact, Blaine was very unhappy about Kurt living in New York. At first he thought that their long distance relationship would work out, but after a while he started to doubt it, beginning with Kurt's slight desinterest in Blaine's "boring" high school life, going on with not returning his calls. That's why Blaine felt very alone and also betrayed, he never thought that Kurt would be like this. It hurt Blaine's heart that he had to admit to himself that Kurt obviously wasn't perfect in being his boyfriend.

As bad as their relationship was at that state, Blaine just tried to live with it and do the best of it. After all it was his senior year and he wanted it to be just as great as Kur- _stop!_ no more thinking of Kurt! That's what Blaine had promised himself in order to not break out in tears every five minutes. So, Blaine just wanted his last year at McKinley to be one that would stick in his memories and that he could look back on thinking that it was magical. Of course Blaine had found friends at the school, mainly in glee club. There were Tina, Artie, Mike- oops, he already graduated. And sadly that's the only thing that still bothered Blaine: His _best_ friends had graduated! With Mike gone, there was hardly anyone left who Blaine could just be silly with and talk about everything. Hardly a minute passed where he didn't miss the Warblers...

When Blaine was in class, he missed that he would just have to walk down the hallway to be either with Kurt or Mike. True, there was always someone around Blaine who he could talk to, but it was just not the same as last year. And the most important part was that he _needed_ someone like Kurt and Mike to be around, because since his relationship with Kurt started to falter he was rarely happy in school. He just couldn't find a reason to smile when deep inside his heart was broken and shattered into pieces.

Even glee club couldn't really help to cheer him up. The walls reminded him of Kurt, the chairs reminded him of Kurt, the piano, the trophy, and the "Hit it!" before every performance... He even considered leaving glee club, but he had the feeling that his life would get even worse than it was already, so he didn't do it. To be honest, he was very _very_ disappointed in everyone when he hadn't done a solo in a long time but no one did even come up to him and asked him if everything was alright. Seriously, he had so many solos and duets before and "The Blaine (and Rachel) Show" was basically on. Was it that without Kurt Blaine was invisible?

"Hey, Blaine, stop dreaming!" Obviously he wasn't. Sam, who was sitting next to him, had turned his head and lowered his voice to a whisper. When Blaine looked at him he started to smile.

"I wasn't," Blaine replied and shook his head, his cheeks turning a little bit red. Then suddenly the smile on Sam's face disappeared.

"You were thinking about Kurt, right?" When Sam said Kurt's name out loud, Blaine winced and felt a sharp pain in his heart.

"No, I-" Blaine started and shook his head again. But who was he kidding? "Yes," he admitted and couldn't look at Sam and stared at the ground instead.

"Sorry, bro, I didn't mean to upset you, but you just look like you need a distraction from all of this!" Blaine raised his eyebrows, his full attention now on Sam. "How about we hang out tonight and do some stuff-", he wiggled with his hands at this, "that's gonna make you smile again?"

"Okay!" was all Blaine could say and he tried to form his lips into a smile, but all they did was pressing together, making him look desperate and a bit pathetic.

"I'm gonna send you a text, so don't forget to check your phone," Sam said to him and raised his finger cautionary. And just then Blaine realized that he had found the perfect friend in Sam. He was the only one there for him when nobody else was around, and he always knew how to cheer Blaine up (sometimes intentionally and sometimes unintentionally). It remained a mistery to Blaine how he hated him when Sam rejoined the glee club.

But now that Blaine got to know him better and spent more time with him, they soon became best friends. Sadly, that was the only thing that cheered Blaine up at that moment.

_I'm gonna be at your place at around 7, so make sure that you're ready, I'm gonna pick you up then! – Sam_

Blaine read the text and smiled. He really looked forward to spending the evening with Sam, although he had absolutely no idea what Sam had planned, but maybe that was exactly the part that excited Blaine the most.

The time seemed to fly, and before Blaine knew it it was already time to go downstairs and wait at the door. He had put on one of his favorite hoodies because he just felt like it would be appropriate. Several times he made sure that he had his phone in his pocket in case Sam would call or text him again, but then the door bell rang and Blaine startled at the sound. Already knowing who would be standing at the door, Blaine grabbed his jacket and then opened the door to step outside.

"Ready?" Sam said and smiled when Blaine closed the door behind him.

"Yeah, let's go." They got into the car and a couple of minutes later Sam was already pulling into the driveway of their home. Blaine has been there before when he, Artie and Sam had to prepare a song for glee club together, but that was already months ago.

"My parents are out today, visiting my grandparents with Stevie and Stacy for the weekend."

"You didn't want to go with them? But you didn't stay here just because of me, right?" Blaine just wanted to make sure.

"No," Sam answered and shook his head as he got out of the car. But he couldn't kid Blaine. "Okay, maybe I did."

"But you shouldn't have-" Blaine started and followed Sam to the front door when he was interrupted by a hand in front of his face.

"Don't," Sam said and shook his head. "You need this."

"But you don't have to cancel any family meetings for me!"

"Yes, I do, and now get into this house before I push you." Sam raised his eyebrows and opened the door for Blaine to get in. It would've been creepy if Sam wouldn't have had a huge grin on his face.

"Alright," Blaine said and raised his hands before he pressed himself through the space between Sam and the doorframe. He put his shoes next to the stairs where several small shoes from Stevie and Stacy stood, and he hung his jacket up.

Sam closed the door and put his shoes next to Blaine's, then he threw the car keys on a small cupboard next to the door. He saw a note from his dad lying in front of a lamp, and it read "Hey Sam, I hope you didn't have issues with the car and you could pick up your friend without any problems. I've left some money so you can order pizza. Have a great evening/weekend. Dad". Sam smiled and took the money that was lying underneath the note. "You hungry?" he asked and turned around to Blaine who was already standing on the stairs.

"Always."

"How about pizza?"

"I'd love to."

And so Sam went into the living room and called the local pizza place and ordered two pizzas. He was told that they would be delivered in about half an hour, then Sam hung up and walked to his room with Blaine following him.

"Sorry for the mess, I didn't have any time to-"

"It's alright," Blaine replied as he sat down on the couch. "And besides, comic books lying around is not what I consider to be a mess." Blaine smirked and grabbed one from the table in front of him. It was some superhero he didn't know, but it looked very cool. Sam sat down beside him and leaned against the armrest so that he was facing Blaine.

"So," he declared after Blaine had flipped through the comic book and put it back on the pile on the table. Sam waited for Blaine to look at him, but he didn't.

"So," Blaine just repeated him and stared at his own hands. Suddenly feeling as if he was in court and had to defend his actions, he had a lump in his throat.

"What are we going to do now?" Sam asked him. "Do you want to talk?" He got no answer from Blaine, so he went ahead, "do you want to play some video games?" At that, Blaine nodded and lifted his head. Sam had to admit that he looked very helpless, but maybe video games would cheer him up.

After he had stood up and kneeled down in front of the box where he kept all of his video games, he thought of an appropriate video game for Blaine. With a huge smirk on his face he grabbed one and turned around to Blaine. "How about _Tinker Bell and her Adventures in Neverland_?"

"What?" Blaine laughed out loud and leaned forward to take a closer look at the picture on the tape.

"Just kidding," Sam smirked and put the game back into the box. "It's one of Stacy's, I got it for her birthday."

Blaine had to smile. "That's so sweet. And if this game makes a little girl happy, maybe we should give it a shot!"

"Really?" Sam frowned and stared at Blaine in disbelief. He never knew if someone was just being sarcastic or totally serious. "You want to play a little fairy?"

But to Sam's relief Blaine shook his head. "No, I don't," he stated. "But I'm pretty sure that it's fun to play."

"Yeah, I tell you that."

"You're a good elder brother, you know that? Cooper could learn one or two things from you, that's for sure."

"Cooper? But he was great when he taught us about acting, I still have dreams of that week once in a while!" The look on Sam's face didn't leave any doubt about how serious he was about this. "I'm sure he could be worse."

Blaine just nodded and couldn't help but let his mind drift to the last time he saw his brother. It was at his mother's birthday party in summer, and that was already weeks ago. He made a mental note to call Cooper this weekend, it's been too long since they've talked properly. In fact, Blaine had no idea why he didn't call Cooper before when he was feeling down. He was sure that Cooper would have the right words to say, Blaine already knew that since Cooper was there for him when Blaine came out to his parents and his father didn't take it so well.

"Blaine?"

"Sorry." Shaking his head and closing his eyes, Blaine tried to clear his mind again. "Sorry, I was just...thinking."

"It's okay, bro, I get that. Are you sure you don't want to talk?"

"No, not now, let's just play something."

Sam shrugged and returned to go through the box of video games, then he grabbed one of his old favorites and started it. He sat down at Blaine's side again and handed him a controller. "So this game is very similar to Zelda, but it has to do more with space and undiscovered planets." Sam just ignored Blaine's outburst of laughter and his silent remark, "I don't know what I expected."

Half an hour later, the characters Blaine and Sam were playing had discovered three new planets and fought off some of the aliens which were living there. Blaine would have never thought it, but he did have fun. Although they both were totally captivated by the game, they heard the shrill sound of the door bell. Sam paused the game and ran downstairs. A minute later he returned with two pizza boxes in his arms. "Hope you're still hungry!" he said with a grin and put the boxes on the table.

No more than ten minutes later, the boxes were empty and Blaine and Sam's stomachs were full. The pizza was delicious, and Blaine tried to remember the last time he had ordered pizza. He has never been much of a fast food kind of person, but from time to time he just couldn't say no to a fantastic pizza like that.

"Thanks for the pizza, Sam, it was great," Blaine said and cleaned his hands with a napkin.

"Don't mention it," Sam replied and smiled, happy that Blaine was happy. He closed the two boxes and put them underneath the table. "So, part one and two are done, next one is part three."

"What do you mean?"

"Part three: movie!" Sam announced and seemed to be very pleased with himself that he came up with such a perfect plan for the evening. "Ever watched _Avatar_?"

"No, actually," Blaine admitted. Of course he knew that it was Sam's favorite, and he also already knew the whole plot of the movie since Sam talked about it constantly. And Blaine knew that he wouldn't really have any chance at suggesting another movie, so he just nodded. "Let's watch it."

Sam reminded Blaine of a 5 year old child when he put the DVD into the recorder, a broad smile on his face. "You're gonna love that one!" Beaming of joy, he let himself fall onto the couch again and pressed play.

The next minutes Blaine's eyes were focused on the screen, sometimes on Sam when he made weird noises or just quietly said what the people on screen were saying.

"How often have you seen this movie?"

"About fourty or fifty times, why?" Sam answered without averting his eyes from the television.

"No reason," Blaine replied and shrugged. Of course he also loved movies, but he had never watched a movie fourty times. And sadly _Avatar_ didn't seem to be a movie he liked, but he stayed quiet because he didn't want to hurt Sam (he was pretty sure that he would take it personally if you say that you don't enjoy his favorite movie).

No matter how hard Blaine tried to focus on the screen, his mind drifted off again and again. _I am here because of Kurt_, he thought to himself and had to suppress a sigh. _I am here because Sam is the only one I can rely on_. And suddenly Blaine felt down again, all of the joy he had from being with Sam was gone, turned into thin air. He could feel the smile on his face disappear and seconds later the sad look on his face was back that has been there the past few weeks.

"You're still thinking of him, aren't you?" Blaine hadn't noticed that Sam had turned his head and watched him. He saw the sad look on his face and felt very sorry. "Blaine?"

For a moment Blaine thought about denying that he was thinking of Kurt, but he felt that then and there Sam was the right person he could talk to, so he just mumbled, "Mhm."

"Just stop it," Sam replied immediately, wrinkling his forehead. Blaine could tell that he was very concerned. "It doesn't do you any good and it really hurts me to see you like this." He sighed and shrugged, looking like he would give up. "And I'm sorry that I didn't have any success in distracting you, I obviously thought it'd make you happy to spend the night with me."

Blaine couldn't let Sam think that. He had done all of this by himself, he had the idea and he just wanted to be there for Blaine as a good friend. And now Blaine was making him feel guilty, and that wasn't Blaine's intention!

"No, Sam, you were very helpful tonight! And I'm really glad that you came up with all of this, and I'm so thankful that you're there for me, I really appreciate everything you do for me-"

"But?" Sam asked, knowing there was a hitch somewhere.

"But you can't blame me." Blaine felt very pathetic actually, saying this and sounding as if he was about to cry. "I- I still love Kurt so _fucking_ much-"

"Whoa, Blaine, did you just swear?" Sam interrupted him with wide eyes.

Blaine laughed out loud at the surprised look on his face. "Am I not allowed to swear?"

"No, it's just that you're always so dapper and you always sound like you would think of _everything_ before saying it out loud and choosing the right words, and it's just weird to hear that coming from your mouth."

"If only you knew what I'm capable of saying," Blaine laughed, thinking of all the arguments he has had with his father.

"I think you're ready for part four," Sam suddenly said.

"Talking about Kurt?"

"Talking about Kurt, exactly."

"Are you sure you want to listen to me rambling about my boyfriend?" Blaine didn't know why he used the term _boyfriend_, guess he was just used to it.

"If it helps, then definitely yes!" Sam smirked.

"Okay," Blaine said and felt his heart quicken. He was going to finally tell someone about his feelings and problems, and he was so damn happy that Sam was willing to listen to him all night. "Where do I start? First of all, I really _really_ miss Kurt like crazy! It's not just about talking to him or kissing him, it's more about not being at his side." All of his former concerns were gone and he couldn't control what he was saying, it was such a relief for his heart. "I miss the way he smells and I miss the sound of his laugh and I miss looking into his eyes. But do you know what I miss the most?" He looked at Sam questioningly, but he didn't wait for an answer. "I miss telling him that I love him. I don't want to hear it from _him_, I just want to say it and mean it! But I'm worried that I will never have the opportunity again, and if I do then I doubt that I'll really mean it."

"You think you don't love him anymore?"

"Of course I do! But-" Blaine sighed and could feel his throat tightening. "He's now already for several weeks in New York and I just hate it that I miss him less and less. I absolutely _hate_ myself for that because I'm supposed to miss him even _more_, but I just don't. It's like in a few weeks I won't even care about him anymore." He had to cough to get rid of the lump in his throat. "Who's Kurt Elizabeth Hummel? Don't ask me, I don't care!" he mimicked and raised his hands in defence. It was odd to say out loud what had bothered him since weeks and to hear his own broken voice. He startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He had totally forgotten where he was and that he was in someone's company.

"Blaine," Sam said and his voice sounded soft and soothing. Blaine lifted his head up and met Sam's eyes. He didn't expect to see him nearly as sad as himself, but there was something glistening on Sam's cheek.

"Oh my god, Sam, are you crying?"

Sam grabbed the corner of his shirt and wiped his tears away. "No," he said and shook his head.

"Sam." Blaine didn't care about his own sadness anymore, he was totally moved by Sam's commitment. "Why does that upset _you_ so much?"

"I just know what it's like to miss someone so badly as you miss Kurt. And to hear you, one of the kind-heardest people I know, if not even the kindest, talk about love in that way... I guess I just got carried away, I can't help myself." He sniveled quietly and tried to force his melancholy away with a smile.

"Sam," Blaine said again and tilted his head. When he looked at the blonde boy with the red eyes in front of him, he knew that he had found the person he had looked for: a best friend who cared about him.

"You know, I was very happy for Kurt that he had found you, he really _needed_ you, and then later when I got to know you I was happy for you, too, because _damn_ Kurt's a nice guy and he totally deserves you!" Blaine reached down to his pocket and got out his mobile phone.

"Can you please call Kurt and repeat that?" He actually smiled when he said that, but it soon started to fade. Sam patted his shoulder again.

"Should I?" he asked and was about to grab the phone. "Is his number-" But Blaine put the phone away again and shook his head.

"No, Sam, I wasn't serious!"

"Oh." Sam pursed his lips and backed away, confused. He would have called Kurt in a heartbeat if that's what Blaine needed.

"But thank you! I'm actually really overwhelmed at how much you care about Kurt and me." Blaine felt weird using his own and Kurt's name in one sentence again.

"You guys are my friends, and I kinda envied you two, to be honest!" Sam grabbed the remote and turned of the television.

"Well, that's probably over now." Blaine laughed and rolled his eyes. "Now you can be more than happy to _not_ have a relationship like we do at the moment."

Sam smiled at him empathetically. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but Blaine was right. Sam was glad that he wasn't in a relationship and had to deal with such difficulties. "We _really_ need to distract you better, and I think I have the best idea!"

With raised eyebrows Blaine turned around and looked at him questioningly. "And that is?"

Sam winked and nodded, feeling certain about his brilliant idea. "Strip club." He didn't expect Blaine to laugh, but he did. Actually, Blaine snorted and couldn't stop laughing, confusing Sam. "What? That's the perfect idea! That's probably the best distraction anyone could ever have!"

Blaine nodded, tears of laughter in his eyes. His face was red from all the lack of breathing properly. "Yeah, but I'm not going to a strip club with _you_!" He laughed again and then noticed what Sam must think now. "I mean, if I would go to a strip club it wouldn't be one that you would go to, so..."

"I never said that."

Blaine opened his eyes in confusion. "What?"

"You mean a _gay_ strip club, right? And I never said that I wouldn't go to one of those, simple as that! I mean, I even worked at one a year ago."

"You did?"

"For a couple of weeks, yes. It was actually really fun, there were no ladies who would scream in a high voice as soon as I or one of the other strippers entered the stage." Sam had never told anyone about this, he had never felt the need to. "So if you want to go, the offer still holds!"

Blaine laughed but shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I want to."

Sam frowned at this, even looked a little bit concerned. "Don't try to tell me that you're uncomfortable with it." As much as Blaine tried to hide it, Sam saw that he blushed a bit. "Did you and Kurt never-"

"Oh god, Sam, please," Blaine interrupted him and raised his hands in a defensive manner. "Can we please _not_ talk about Kurt and my sex life?"

Sam nodded. He thought about what else could help Blaine with his sadness. For a second he thought about singing something (for or with him) but he wasn't in the mood to grab his guitar. For the first time there was total silence in the room, and Sam felt really awkward because he felt the need to say something.

"I just feel so betrayed, you know." Blaine had put his feet on the couch and pressed his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs. "I've never felt so left alone before in my entire life."

"Did he never call you since he left?"

"He did when he arrived, telling me how great and glorious New York is and that he couldn't wait for me to get there." Blaine sighed at the memory. That evening he has been sitting on his bed and starred at the picture of them at the prom while Kurt was on the phone. He had already missed him at that point even though he wasn't even gone for a day.

"And that was the last time he called you?" Sam asked, feeling a little bit like a therapist with all the questions he asked.

"No, he did call me three more times that week, but that's it. I don't know why, I tried to call him every day. At first I thought that maybe his phone was broken or he just couldn't find the charger, but after two weeks I was certain that it must be because of something else."

"Such as?"

"Maybe he found another man and fell head over heels in love with him. It must have been something that made him forget about me."

"I'm so sorry, Blaine," Sam said and was relieved when Blaine finally looked up and at him.

"Thank you, that's very nice of you, but," he stopped and sighed, "that doesn't bring Kurt back."

"Nothing can bring Kurt back except for Kurt," Sam said matter of factly. Then he had an idea, "Maybe you should just confront him."

"That's what I'm trying to do, Sam, but he won't answer my calls!"

"I mean like _really_ confront him, in person!" Sam had got up from the couch and started to wander up and down his room. "You won't be able to go on with your life unless you know what's happening! You should just fly to New York and appear at his door and ask him what the hell is going on!"

"I might have to do this," Blaine admitted and sighed. "But I don't know if I can. Appearing at Kurt's door out of the blue and confronting him?" His heart started to pick up speed as he thought about the surprised look Kurt would have on his face.

"Blaine, listen," Sam said and sat down again, looking Blaine into the eyes. "Since Kurt won't answer your calls, that might be the only chance you could talk to him! Holidays are in a few weeks and you should just conquer all your fears and get it over with. Believe me, you're gonna feel better after that."

It dawned on Blaine that this really was his only chance to get Kurt to talk to him. "You're right," he agreed and nodded, "I should do that."

Sam smiled sypmathetically and reached out to put his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "And what you said before... you know that you're _not_ alone, okay? You have friends here, the whole glee club is there for you, and I'm _definitely_ there for you when you need me, you understand?"

And again Blaine could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, and he tried so hard not to cry, but after a short while he couldn't fight it any longer. A quiet sob left his mouth when the tears started streaming down his face, and Blaine quickly wiped them away with his sleeve.

"Come here," Sam said and pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around him. Immediately Blaine had his arms wrapped around him too, as if he was clinging to him. He never thought that he would cry in the arms of someone other than Kurt, but there he was, crying and sobbing in the arms of his best friend who slowly rubbed his back.

A few minutes they both sat there on the couch in silence, Blaine's head resting against Sam's shoulder. Blaine felt very relieved that he finally had someone to lean on, literally. When he had calmed down again, he let go of Sam and dried his face with his sleeves. He couldn't help but smile when Sam looked at him questioningly. When Sam cared about something, then his whole heart was involved, and that's what Blaine admired and appreciated.

"Thanks, Sam," he whispered, his voice still shaking a bit.

"For what? Being a best friend?" Sam returned the smile.

"For being there and most importantly for just being you. I really enjoy spending time with you."

"You can't believe how happy I am to hear that." Glad that his plan had at least worked out a bit, Sam looked at his best friend and smiled at him. Whatever Blaine was going through, he would make sure to be at his side and there to help him. "Now that you're feeling better, you may have changed your mind about the strip club."

Blaine laughed but still shook his head. "No, I don't want to go."

"You don't even have to _go_, if you know what I mean," Sam replied and wiggled with his eyebrows when Blaine looked at him with a pure look of confusion on his face.

"What?!" He snorted because he finally knew what Sam was implying. "Oh my god, Sam! You're not offering a private lap dance or something, right?"

Sam started to laugh as well and then he shook his head. "No, just wanted to hear you laugh again."

Blaine reached out and punched Sam's shoulder. "Yeah, you better be kidding!" But he couldn't hold it against him, it was just _Sam_.

And Blaine felt like a broken record for repeatedly thinking that Sam was the perfect best friend, but it was the truth and he couldn't deny it. And that's the reason Blaine didn't mope or complain anymore. He _did_ have the best friend in the whole word and the best glee club in the world, too. He was never alone and right at that moment Blaine was able to laugh again and really mean it.


End file.
